Love is Painful Sometimes
by Hostile Silence
Summary: The title explains everything..Royxed Character death ONESHOT!


This is a Oneshot!

Once again I'm back with another story but not long cause it is a oneshot

I had this story in mind for a Philippine language which will happen after I translate it for some Yaoi filipino lovers. And Oh I almost forgot If you hate yaoi or think it is gross then get out Because Imma write me some yaoi.

Pairing/s: RoyEd

Note: I don't know Fma if I ever did it would be filled with yaoi spree and ed being pregnant.

Love is Painful Sometimes

The ever so bored Roy Mustang is once again slacking off from his work. He was waiting for A little someone call Fullmetal door slammed onto the wall and his waiting is finally over.

"Goodmorning Fullmetal Pipsqueak" He smirked

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!? OLD MAN!" Ed fumed and Roy wasn't so happy that he was called an old man.

"For God's sakes Shorty I'm 29 years old" He countered.

"I'M NOT SHORT! And you just proved my point by saying OLD"

"Whatever shorty"

"IS ALL YOU CAN DO ON EARTH IS TO ANNOY ME"Roy nodded with a grin on his face. Edward became silent with his eyes on the floor and his bangs on his face.

"Roy do you like me?" he asked still looking at the floor.

"I do like you"

Edward shot up and eyes gleamed is joy. Roy Didn't see this but he smiled so handsomely and said.

"I do like to call you short shorty"

The world began to collapse on edward. Roy was expecting edward would fume once again.

"So that's it?"Edward said in a shaky voice.

"Yeah" 'Here it comes' Roy thought with excitement. Roy opened his eyes and saw Edward in tears.

"YOU IDIOT!!" Edward turned and ran off.

Havoc popped his head into the office and said "You really out did yourself today didn't you?"

SNAPP!!

Flames burst into Havocs direction. Havoc quickly closed the door and paled.

ROYEDROYEDROYED

(Ed's Pov)

I knew this was gonna happen. I knew it! He never like me at all and I really had to go there and say 'Hi Roy! Do you like me!?' Damn it!

Its better I'm gone now I don't have anywhere else to go anyway. Al is already human and He and Winry got married last month.

I have no one else to turn to everybody got someone.

But I don't….

I might as well die.

I know the perfect place. The place Roy hugged me like I'm finally someone. Maybe I could feel it again in the breaze of warm wind that hugs the top of that cliff. At the bottom of it was river heading straight to the falls. It was beautiful there. That falls heads to nowhere. So if I dive into the river I will disappear forever and I know no one will search for me after that.

When I got there I started with my plan and slowly walked towards the end.

"EDWARD!" someone shouted my name and I turned unconscouisly and saw Roy running towards me telling me not to jump. I slipped and grabbed nothing. I start to plummet down to the river. Everything was slow I saw Roy jumped after me. I smiled and tears were blurring the scene. He caught up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Edward don't leave me" He said and held me tighter " I love you Edward"

"I love you to Roy"

ROYEDROYEDROYED

Al and Winry sat on the front sits and listened to the Priest's chants for the dead. They watched as The casket was slowly being put down 6ft under. Winry's eye were red from tears as Al was heart broken of The scene.

"From Ashes we came from and Ashes we Return" The priest said as Armstrong finished filling the hole with dirt.

"This is all my fault Winry, If I didn't left this woundn't have happened" Al was shakily telling Winry. " If I was here I could have helped them"Al broke into tears and sobbed onto Winry's chest.

"No Alphonse It wasn't your fault" a deep voice intruded. Both turned to see Roy.

"It was mine for not telling him the truth after all these years" Roy smiled sadly. " I did all that I can. I just couldn't save him" Al nodded in understanding.

"Its ok Col. Mustang, he will be ok from now on"Winry tried to sooth both.

"Goodbye Edward" Roy said sadly and left with the two.

Here lies

_Edward Elric_

_The Fullmetal Alchemist and Hero of the People_

_A Brother, A Friend, and A Lover_


End file.
